1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power tools, such as power routers and power screwdrivers. More specifically, the present invention relates to power tools that include one or more lights for illuminating an area around a tool bit and/or a portion of a workpiece that will be machined by the power tool, and one or more wire guides for retainably supporting an electric line connecting the light(s) to a power source.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,880 teaches a power router that includes a light for illuminating the area proximal to a tool bit. More specifically, the light serves to illuminate the area around a chuck that holds the tool bit, i.e., the portion of a workpiece that will be machined by the router. The light is intended to improve visual recognition of the relative positions of the workpiece and the tool bit during the machining operation, so that working efficiency can be improved.
The power router includes a flat bottom that is disposed on the lower side of the router. The flat bottom is designed to support the router on the workpiece during the machining operation. A housing is secured onto the flat bottom and extends upward in the vertical direction. An electric motor is disposed within the housing. A chuck for holding a tool bit is disposed on the lower portion of the housing and is rotatably driven by the motor. The light also is disposed on the lower portion of the housing. A power source circuit for controlling the motor is disposed within the upper portion of the housing and is electrically connected to the light via an electric line.
In the power router of U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,880, the light and the electric line are supported in a manner that is substantially parallel to and separate from the housing. However, by disposing the electric line in this manner, the appearance of the router may be degraded and a possibility exists that the electric line will hinder the machining operation.